


See You Again

by Armins_Helper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost 4000 words, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Angst, Hanji is a woman, I Made Myself Cry, Levi/anyone you want, Lots of tears, Mild Blood, Oneshot, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, aot - Freeform, flower shop, long oneshot, lots of cuteness, lots of grief, lots of pain, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armins_Helper/pseuds/Armins_Helper
Summary: [This story your about to read did not come from me.]      Levi has recurring memories that haunt him in his sleep. These dreams contain moments he's had with his loved on who has past away. He tries to live day to day with the lonely feeling he has. Throughout the day Levi gets flashbacks of happy moments he's had but he then hears his lovers voice whispering words no one ever wants to hear.Levi will never let go of the hurtful memories and for that, he faces the truth he's been trying push back and deal with another time....The Time Has Come For Him To Face Himself.      Good luck trying not to cry!After you read this watch the video!  Here's the link__ https://youtu.be/grCzAOX_bwQ    [Credit to:AttackOnKellin on youtube]





	1. See You Again

**_"Levi..."_ **

**_"I'm breaking up with you."_ **

Levi cursed under his breath once he arose from the nightmare that consumed his dreams. The Raven has been having the same bone chilling dream for a few months now. Same visions. Same story. Same reactions when he wakes up. And the same dazed feeling he gets as he tries to comprehend what his mind is trying to tell him. Or rather what his mind was revealing to the man.

_****"Just forget about me, okay?"** ** _

********The man could still hear the small subtle voice whispering brutal harsh words that seemed to never leave him. No matter how much it pained him to relive those memories. The voice appeared to be staying and doesn't look like it will be leaving anytime soon.

Every night around _3:30am_ he would literally jump out of skin after the nightmare had played its course. It became a routine for the raven to be awaken in the middle of the night. Alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. Although it was an unwanted _company._ Levi, the silvered eyed man, would rather endure with it then force himself to realize the non existing presences of a loved one laying beside him.

Levi looked at himself in disgust as he felt a cold breeze against he skin. The dreams left the man in a shaky cold sweat every night. Being to exhausted he decided to lay back down instead of having to get up and change his soaked pajamas which would then result in him cleaning anything he laid eyes on until his fingers got numb. He would often do this in order to escape his (bewildered) mind just so he wouldn't have to deal with it. Always pushing it back to be dealt with another time until it built up and spilled over the rim, so to speak.

The raven glanced on his bedside table and seen a gold picture frame that held a single memory of the good times he had with his loved one. The image itself held the feeling of love and lost. For he smiled at the bright happy memory,  yet frowned at the realization that he is alone.

It was a picture of himself smiling and the one and only living thing that made him happy in this forsaken world. Levi had to admit, he never really did smile but when they were around... the man lit up from ear to ear.

**_   
_ **

**_ {The First Time They Met} _ **

Hanji has dragged a bored Levi to a local flower shop that seems to be a family business. The shop was not very far from where the raven lived. So close they could spit from his window and it would land near the flowers, as Hanji put it. Which then Levi gave an unimpressed look as his reply.  


"Come on, it'll be fun!" She said as they approached the shop.

The man sighed and shrugged. And then decided to just let the girl have her way.

Their eyes seen many bright colors along with many different shapes. The hyperactive Hanji has left Levi to look and find the one she would be most fascinated with. Anyone who knew the woman would automatically know she'd come back with the most bizarre looking plant any human has ever seen.

The raven smiled at himself and waited to be greeted with the crazy woman's flower. To pass the time, he gazed around. Not planning on getting anything, but making mental notes to come back when he needed a gift for a birthday or something. The prices weren't too bad to which Levi was pleased.

"May I help you sir?" A unknown voice asked.

Levi turned to see a young employee with a bright smile and eyes as deep as the ocean itself. Momentarily froze, the boy just stared at the human in front of him. Blinking a few times to bring him back to reality.

"No. I'm fine." He said immediately. Not knowing what to say or how to react so he settled for the usual emotionless response. The employee nodded then went back the another customer who was ready to pay. If Levi didn't know any better he would have said their smile has grown twice its size.

"Holy sh-sneakers" The raven stumbled on his words. He couldn't take his eyes off the person who owned the best smile out of every single human who had lived on the earth. That grin could do wonders such as brighten any persons day no matter how awful it might have been. Or even raise the dead out of their grave, or even cure cancer...!  


_"Okay, maybe I'm overreacting here.."_ He thought to himself.

Levi scoffed at his stupid remarks and went back to looking at the plants. The flowers were nothing compared to that smile that would haunt his thoughts and dreams for a very long time. But as for the eyes... those might actually be a problem for the man. Everytime he blinked, the raven saw those deep, deep eyes that could swallow the entire universe and not a single person would complain.

Suddenly Levi's hands began to sweat. He tried to dry them on his clothes but it was no use, they kept on sweating. The man also noticed his heart was beating so loudly to a point that he was positive everyone around him could hear it. On the inside the raven was a mess. As if he was back in high school and reliving his first crush. But on the outside he was normal. No nervous expression or shaking limbs. Just a normal person admiring the flower shop.

Silently cursing himself, Levi gathered what courage he had and pick up a random bouquet of flowers then made his way to purchase them.

"Hello!" The employee greeted politely. "Will this be all sir?"

The raven nodded and distracted himself by retrieving his wallet.

Once Levi got a hold of the recently bought flowers, the man froze where he stood and stared at the employee with a blank expression.

The cashier was about to speak when Levi offered the flowers to them.

He spoke quietly. Almost like a whisper. "I have no use for them. So y-you can have them."

The person across the counter smiled brightly and excepting them with joy.

**__**

**_{4:00am Present Time}_**   

**_**  
** _ **

" **I do _not_** ** _ **love you.."**_**  


********After Levi got himself prepared for the day, both physically and mentally. Which resulted in him attempting to wash away the past that was haunting him, by rearranging his furniture throughout his apartment. Going through the back door instead of the front  just so he can escape the memories that held there.

**__** **_"I never did, Levi."_ **

****The raven needed to leave the house. It was eating him up inside. Tearing his heart in two. He was angry at his lover for leaving him, yet the man couldn't bring himself to stay that way. Love took control of his whole being. Love that was poisonous. Love that was full of pain and not peace. But no matter how much it hurt, the raven would not even consider letting it go.

Yes it was unbearable to live with but Levi wouldn't want it any other way. Afraid that if he forgotten the pain, he would lose what little presence of his lover he has at the moment. Levi was nowhere near ready for that.

He climbed into his car and started to drive. Setting his mind on the one place he knew he'd be welcomed at..

**_  
_ **

**_**{Their Anniversary}** _ **   


**_****_******"Levi! This is amazing." They said as their eyes gazed around to see a walkway lit with lanterns placed every few inches between each other in a row on both sides. Above those lights was a wire that was connected to two poles. The first pole was at the beginning and the other was at the end of the walkway. Small round lanterns hung from that wire which seemed to be placed closer together then the lanterns on the ground. The lights illuminated the scenery before the two lovers. Lighting everything in sight with a gentle golden touch.

At the end of the path was a dock that had a table for two with a white cloth covering the wooden furniture underneath it. There was wine bottle filled with sparkling white alcohol. Which was their favorite. As well as two empty wine glasses, two empty plates, forks, knifes.. everything you needed for a romantic dinner for two lovers by the lake.    


The stars were out by the time they arrived. Which made the whole night ten times better and ten times more romantic.   


"This is too much." They said as their eyes shined from either the light or the way their eyes got a bit teary. Levi wasn't sure. But it didn't matter to him. Just as long as his love liked what he had done.   


The human looked towards the raven and half smiled."And cliché.." Then started to laugh lightly from the glare Levi was giving them. "But I love it. Thank you."  


The two kissed softly for few seconds then began to stare into each others eyes as their foreheads touched. The human began to giggle with their eyes shut, basking in the peaceful presences that consumed them both.

Levi couldn't, more like wouldn't take his eyes off of his lover once they opened. The way the stars twinkled and lanterns glowed behind them made the man think they're some kind of heavenly angel. If the raven wasn't frozen where he stood, he would have taken a picture to remember this feeling for eternity. But alas, the man was at awed by their smile once again.

The flower shop employee laughed at Levi's expression and interlocked both of their hands. Bringing the mans knuckles to their lips and lightly placing a kiss to it. "Thank you Levi. For everything."

After the human spoke fireflies began to surround them and their table. Making them look like they came right out of a romantic movie scene. But the two were so caught up in their little moment that they didn't notice a thing besides each other.

**_   
_ **

**_{4:45am Present Time}_**    

**_**"You promised me, remember? You said you'd grant my wish."** _ **   


Levi clutched the steering wheel as the voice in his head got louder. Making him relive moments he wishes not to.

He continued to drive down the empty road. Nothing to see besides trees and hills. With the radio off and the window cracked just a bit for the wind to go through, made his journey just a little bit more lonesome.

But being the stubborn person Levi is, he let the memories come back to full view. Thinking its better than facing the fact that he is now, and forever alone.

_****"This is my wish. I want you to let me go."** ** _   


On the dashboard of the vehicle was a paper folded into the shape of a crane. This simple object was near and dear to Levis heart. Once the man glanced at the crane, he remembered a special time he had with his loved one.

_A time where he should have read between the lines.._

**_   
**_ {The Secret} _ ** _ **   


"Seriously? Your making one thousand paper cranes?" Levi asked as he watched the others hands fold the simple red paper into a bird.

The couple was sitting on the ledge of a bay window. One was crafting birds and the other was naturally observing his beloved. Liking how the orange of the sunset made their skin glow. which made them look unhuman. Almost like angel.

They smiled and simply responded. "Yes."

"What do you want to wish for anyway?"

Traditionally, it was believed that if a person folded one thousand origami cranes, that persons wish would come true. It has also become a symbol of hope and healing during challenging times.    


"It's a secret." The flower shop employee answered, then smirked as they busied themselves by messing with the red crafting paper. 

"What will you do if it doesn't come true?" The raven asked. Wanting to seriously know what the others plan B was.

They pondered and frowned on the idea of their wish not being fulfilled. "I don't know..."

Levi saw the distress apon on their face. This worried the raven terribly. He wanted to reassure his lover. Let them know that they can put their faith in him. He will always be  the plan B if their ideas never turn out the way they wanted it to be.

Levi leaned towards his loved one with a smile and whispered, "You know if your thousand crane wish or whatever its called doesn't come true you could always wish on me. I'd do anything for you."

"You promise?" The other asked as they giggled.  Adoring little moments like these where Levi knew exactly what to say or do to make them happy and feel loved.

Nothing could replace this feeling of completeness.

"I promise."

  


_****_ _** {5:15am Present Time} ** _

_****_ ****

Levi stepped out of the car with a bouquet full of red roses. They loved any rose really, but preferred the red ones. If he stopped to think about it the man would have realized that the first  bouquet he offered to his lover were red roses.

_**"I'm sorry.."** _

The raven began walking towards the one place he knew he shouldn't go to. A place that would likely be the death of him. Were he was welcomed, but was a bad idea to accept it.

The air surrounding him felt muggy. As if it had just rained a few hours ago. The man was having a hard time breathing. It was a battle for him to take a deep breath. But that didn't affect his unexpressive appearance. Making him seem calm.

Which possibly would be a bit odd considering where he was currently standing. Most people would be crying or smiling with sorrow filled eyes. Kind of a bittersweet feeling. But Levi appeared to not be feeling anything. As if he was bored and rather be somewhere else. Truthfully, the man was a raging wind storm of anger, brutal waves of regret, and a intense down pour of rain and despair on the inside. To put it simply, there was a war of negative emotions going through the man.

He felt as if there was a great decision to be made.

One that seemed to be life or death.

Like everything in his life was lead up to this moment.

Levi just had to pick between two options.

_1)To finally let go and move on .._ _  
_

_2)To keep holding on and be consumed by his poisonous feelings..._

The raven kneeled down and placed the flowers against the stone. Fixing them a little to make them look more beautiful.

For if he didn't, his lover would might as well resurrect from the grave and fix it themselves.

Levi chuckled at that idea and half wished it was possible.

He placed one of his fingers on the engraved lettering and traced the name quite slowly. Trying to memorize the gritty feeling.

_**"Goodbye."** _

The sound of thunder woke the man into reality. Followed by a light sprinkle of rain. He looked up to the sky and accepted the rain as an old friend.

Just like before, the rain brought up old memories.

This time they were heart wrenching ones. Ones that were too painful to relive. Levi tried his hardest to shake the memories away, but it didn't work.

Clenching his head with one hand while the other desperately tries to numb the pain in his chest. The raven stayed like that. Not moving, barley breathing, and in much need of help.    


Forcefully he began to remember one specific moment that spiritually killed him.

_**  
** _

_**{The End Of All Things}** _   


_****_****The day started off raining and didn't look like it would stop, which made everything and everyone gloomy. So when Levi's lover said to meet up, the man was a bit worried. Both the situation and their voice sounded sketchy to him.

 Right after he laid eyes on his loved one he instantly knew something was off. The way their eyes were focused on the ground, the way they didn't appear to be bother by the fact that they were soaked to the bone by the rain. The way they looked as if they had a million and one things to say, but couldn't find the words. But what worried Levi the most was the way his lover seemed to have made up their mind and didn't look like anyone could reason with them.

Immediately the man ask, "What's wrong?" After he got closer and put an umbrella above their head.

 They took a deep breath and looked at him then spoke words that will forever haunt them both.

_"Levi.. I'm breaking up with you."_

The raven's eyes took over his face as he tried to process what he just heard. Instinctively, Levi thought he misheard the flower shop employee. So he responded with a quiet, "What?"

_"Just forget about me, okay?"_   Their cheeks started to heat up with the color red as they spoke softly.    


"Just forget about you?" He repeated. Anger and confusion begun pumping through his veins. "How could I do possibly do that? People who love each other don't just break up for no reason. What's going on?" The man asked loudly. Not caring if a scene was about to happen between them.

The other responded all to calmly.  _"I do not love you. I never did, levi."_  


Without thinking he too a small step back. As if the words spoken was a physical hit directed to him. Stunned and unable to move, the man stared at the person in front of him. Disbelief written all over his face. One might say that he was on the verge of crying.

 After seeing the ravens reaction they glanced back to the ground. Not strong enough to face him head on. Wanting to get this over and done with. Like ripping off a bandage. Fast and painful.

_"You promised me, remember? You said you'd grant my wish."_

Levi was confused for a moment but then realized what they were talking about. The promise he made to his lover along time ago. But he was confused on how that was relevant to their current situation. As far as he can remember, they never truly said what their wish was.

_"This is my wish. I want you to let me go."_

Somehow the man was able to move again. He grabbed them by the shoulders and demanded an explanation. "Why is that your wish? How could you say such.. such.. awful untrue things. We both know you don't mean it. Now tell me what's gotten into you! Tell me the truth!"

They started removing Levi's hands from their shoulders and whispered. _"I'm sorry."_   Then took one last look at the man. Painting a mental picture for them to always remember the pain on his face. To always remember the hurt feelings they caused. And the regret of not telling the truth to the one person they loved the most.

As they turned their back and began to walk away, they said. _"Goodbye."_  


Levi stood there watching them leave and wishing to anyone that could hear him to make them come back and say that everything they said was a total complete lie. That they do infact love him and didn't mean any harm towards him. That they'll stay together forever. That no thing or person could tear them apart.

But after what felt like hours of staring at nothing and replaying what happened over and over, He felt cold and wet. His hand dropped the umbrella.

Levi looked up at the gray clouds as the rain continued to pour. He was left with nothing to do but to accept the fact that he was now alone and lost with no idea of a destination.

_**  
** _

_**{The Flower Shop Employee}** _

Right after the break-up with Levi they continued on walking but didn't know where to go. And having a head full of shame and guilt, a nice long walk did not sound to bad. Scenes of what recently happened kept on playing. Like a broken record. One that has no means of stopping. One that feels worst then dying. And if anyone would know how that felt, it would be them.

The words Levi spoke kept on repeating. And every word he said, made them feel like their heart was ripping into pieces. All they were able to see was the mans face as they said, _'I do not love you. I never did, Levi'_ . The only way they could describe how he looked was comparing it a puppy who watched their owner leave them in the hands of another human. The look of feeling betrayed. The look of having ones hopes and dreams taking from them.   


They began sobbing loudly. As if the louder they cried, the less it would hurt. The more the memory would fade. But no matter how hard they cried or how long they screamed, the guilt was still there, and increasing.  


They started coughing and viciously wiping the tears and the snot away. Only then realizing it wasn't snot. It was red. Blood was on their hands from touching their face. Their eyes shot open in fear of what's happening.

Suddenly being to weak to stand they saw a staircase leading downwards to the subway or whatnot. As they started heading for shelter their body seemed to not be able to handle the stress. From either their disease or from the emotions you get right after a break-up. They couldn't tell. So they slide down the wall and sat on one of the steps with their knees against their chest. Hands and face covered in blood as they continued to cry.    


They considered yelling for help but immediately shut that idea down. They felt as if though they didn't deserve help from anyone after what they did to Levi. Felt as if they were being punished. And they accepted it gladly.    


One word kept repeating in their head. A word that fit well in their situation. A word that felt right to say out loud. Two words, and eleven letters to be exact.

Fighting the physical and emotional pain, They gathered their voice for one last sentence.   


Then whispered into the night as the tears increased.

_"Goodbye, Levi.."_  

  



	2. Author Notes

Now you might have questions. I'll do my best to answer them here. But if I don't, feel free to COMMENT.

So again this story is not mine. I seen a CMV/AMV on youtube and wanted to put it in words. So after you read this watch the video. It should help a lot if your confused.

Levi and his lover meet at a flower shop and they've been together for awhile. I don't know for how long exactly. But then his lover got sick and hid that from Levi, so they wished on the cranes to get better and be healed. But it didn't work. So instead of having Levi watch them die, they thought it would be better to just break-up and save Levi the trouble. Soon later they died and I'm pretty sure Levi found out afterwards... But don't take my word for it. ;)

So now Levi has to deal with being alone and his lover being dead.

The **_bold_** words are supposed to be the voices and words Levi remembers from what his lover said.

In the original story, Its Ereri. But My Bocchan doesn't ship it so I wanted them to have the freedom to ship Levi with who ever they like.

This fic took my about a year to write.

.....I'm lazy.... x)

<3 Anyways, I hoped you all liked it. PLEASE comment. Good or bad, I love them both! <3  
  


**_[Armins_Helper]----Gby_ ** ** _!_ **   
  



End file.
